


Aquatic

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [20]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mermaids, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Lettuce is ready to take things further with Pai.





	Aquatic

It was obvious that Lettuce had something that set her apart from the other girls. It wasn't the fact that they were all in happy relationships- no, she was quite happy with her boyfriend, Pai. Just as happy as Ichigo was with Masaya, or Pudding with Taruto, or Mint with Zakuro.

The real issue was something that she had noticed over time. First, there had been Taruto's birthday party, when Ichigo had mentioned off-handedly that she could tell by scent that they had been...intimate right before. Then, not long after, Ichigo had dropped the bomb on the group that she was pregnant. With that in mind, it was easy to tell that Mint and Zakuro had taken their relationship to the next level as well.

Lettuce hadn't let the difference bother her at first; it was fine that she and her boyfriend were taking things slow. That was always how she did things. She was smart, shy, and cautious, and that was fine. But then the teasing started.

“So, when are you going to stop holding out on Pai?” Mint had asked.

“Mint!” she had shrieked, so surprised that her face had turned red.

“Yeah, what's going on with that?” Ichigo had asked with a smirk.

“Th-that's...uh, it's none of your business,” she replied softly, her blush deepening.

“So you definitely haven't done it yet,” Ichigo replied.

“Ha! I told you guys,” said Mint.

“Is it because you're afraid to or something?” Pudding asked. “Because there's totally nothing to be afraid of and it's great!”

“It really isn't that bad,” the catgirl said, trying to be a bit more serious. “If you're ready, at least. It's a great way to express your love and we all know he loves you as much as you love him.” Zakuro nodded in agreement, her only contribution to the discussion.

Between her friends' teasing and then kind urging, Lettuce started to wonder if they were right. Though it hadn't bothered her much before that she was most likely the last virgin in her group, or at least the last to do anything remotely sexual, it made her wonder if she was really missing out on something.

After all, she did love Pai with all her heart, and she did want to be able to show that to him. She had been with him long enough to know that he cared just as much about her, and she wondered if he had been thinking the same things. Either way, she was growing tired of being the last one on her team, and she decided to do something a little out of character: she was going to take matters into her own hands.

~X~

The day that she was going to put her plans into action, Lettuce was nervous as hell. The whole group was going to the beach and staying at Ryou's beach house. It was going to be a fun getaway for all, and the most romantic setting she could think of for something like this. All she had to do was get over her nerves and get Pai alone, and then hope that she was right about him wanting this too.

It had been a long day of fun on the beach and then a nice dinner. Rather than changing out of her green bikini and going inside with the others, she asked Pai if he wanted to swim with her a little bit more. He started to cite the dangers of swimming in the dark, but she reminded him of her aquatic enhancements and he agreed at last, never able to turn her down for long.

The two begun to walk down the pier, Lettuce swaying her hips quite a bit more than she usually would. It was almost more than she could bear, but she managed to hide her nerves as she walked with confidence, hoping that he noticed just how she was behaving and figured out the intent behind it. She kept this up until she reached the end of the pier and looked back at him before she jumped, giving him a playful smile before diving.

She broke the surface of the water, dropping beneath. Once upon a time, that would have been enough to terrify her, but now she had no problem with it and swam back up to the surface, just in time to see Pai dive in after her.

When he came back above the surface, she smiled at him again and the water beneath her glowed as she transformed her lower half into a mermaid tail. “Come on,” she said, “follow me! I know just the place!” She then grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her torso, diving deep beneath the water as he held on.

When he held her like that, he was able to breathe underwater just as he was, and so she was able to swim rather deep with him without worrying. There was a full moon that night, so they had a good view of everything underwater and she took advantage of that, showing Pai all sorts of beautiful things that she had seen. There was a reef that was absolutely gorgeous and teeming with undersea life, the colorful fish swimming about without a care in the world.

Soon, they reached a rocky tunnel that she guided him through, and came above water in a cave. The moonlight gave it a warm and inviting feeling not typically associated with caves, and made it quite the romantic setting. It was the perfect place for what Lettuce had in mind for the night.

“This is quite beautiful,” said Pai as he took in the sights around them. He climbed out of the water, looking around and not watching as she transformed back into a human, stepping out of the water, missing the bottom half of her bikini.

She sat on the ground behind him, spreading her legs as he turned around. His mouth hung agape as he realized that she was not wearing anything on her lower half. She reached out her arms to him as she said, “I want you to make love to me, Pai.”

“I...I...” He was clearly flustered, his pale face turning a deep shade of red. “Is that why...you wanted to come out here?”

“I wanted it to be romantic,” she replied, trying to hide her inner terror. He hadn't given her a direct answer yet and she was paranoid enough to wonder if that meant that he didn't want her.

“Well, you didn't have to go to those lengths just for me,” he replied, more humble than she was used to hearing from him. “You could have asked me anywhere, and I still wouldn't have been able to resist you.” The sincerity in his voice caused all her fears to melt away, and a very real confidence replaced the artificial one that she had been wearing all day.

He closed the distance between them, dropping down to sit next to her. Though he was just as inexperienced as she was in some matters, they were both equally experienced in other things, and he pulled her into his arms as he began to passionately kiss her, something they had done many times before. But tonight was different, both because of the romantic setting and the weight of what they were about to do.

When their lips parted, they didn't speak. Pai was often not a wordy individual, but Lettuce had never minded that. Whenever he did have something to say, it was often something she could relate to, and they spent many quiet afternoons reading together. But their silence, much like their kiss, was different this time, and he gently laid her down on her back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to help the positioning, and he pressed the tip of his already-hard cock against her entrance. He gave her a questioning look, making sure that she was still ready, and she nodded. With a gentle smile that he had only ever shown to her, he slowly and gently began to press inside of her.

Lettuce winced as she adjusted to the sudden pressure as she began to stretch around his member. He was big, which would take some getting used to, but it wasn't a bad feeling and he was being as gentle as possible. It was a tight fit, but it was a comfortable fit, a perfect fit, and he continued to ease his way inside of her.

She whimpered in pleasure as he filled her completely, staring up into his eyes and smiling. When she had grown used to having him inside of her, he slowly began to rock his hips, creating a small amount of friction. Just that little bit felt fantastic to both of the and he throbbed within her, overcome with the sheer pleasure of the sensation. Lettuce arched her back to meet him, grinding against him.

He could feel her growing tighter around him as she began to grow close to her first orgasm. It was quick, but she felt so amazing that she could not hold back, and she moaned quietly as her body was wracked with the tremors of her orgasm. Pai managed to hold out despite the spasms of her pussy feeling so amazing. Instead, he continued to thrust into her, picking up speed a bit.

He didn't give her a chance to recover from her climax, thrusting harder and faster. She had been left wanting more and he knew it and intended to give it to her. Her moans grew louder and louder as she grew less and less shy about this; it was good that she had chosen such a secluded place to do this, as it allowed her to be much less inhibited about things.

She looked up at him with such love and devotion that that alone was enough to make this enjoyable for him. But that, coupled with the tight sensation of being completely engulfed within her? It was absolutely perfect, beyond description. He felt so lucky to have found someone like her. They were perfect for each other and so very in love, and now they had the chance to express that.

They both felt their pleasure mounting, Lettuce for the second time, and his thrusts picked up in speed as he tried to create even more friction. He could hardly control himself, fucking her hard and fast, a stark contrast to the gentle way this had all started, but neither of them was complaining. Even if they had wanted to, they were too out of breath to do anything of the sort.

He engulfed her mouth in another kiss, slowing down as he felt himself reach the very peak. She was there too and he could tell, their kiss managing to be the final push for the both of them. The last sensation he felt before he was overloaded with pleasure was the taste of her lips on his, and then he came. He was surprised that there was not the blinding light behind his eyes that had been described by many a book in the past; perhaps they chose a description like that because there was no way to describe the experience.

If there was anything, any sort of color or light, when he closed his eyes, it was too quick and explosive and changing for him to tell what it was, and pleasure did not even begin to describe how it felt. And though it was Lettuce's second orgasm, it was much better than the first, which now seemed like a tiny appetizer in comparison to what she felt now.

When they pulled their lips apart to catch their breath and started to come down from their shared climax, she smiled at him, blue eyes shining with adoration. After all her worrying and planning, they had finally done it, and it had been so much better than she had anticipated.

He pulled out of her, shifting their positions so that he sat with his back against a cave wall, with Lettuce in between his legs, laying against his chest. The two rested their for a bit in the afterglow, just enjoying holding each other. Every now and then, he would kiss the top of her head and she would give him a squeeze, tiny reminders that they were there together, that they loved each other.

After a while of that, she nuzzled him and said, “How are you feeling?”

“Do you really need to ask?” he replied.

“No, I mean, are you tired?” She looked up at him with a grin that he rarely saw on the shy girl, and immediately got her meaning.

“No, I'm not tired in the slightest,” he said. “Would you like to...do more of that?” He was already growing hard at the thought.

“I have an idea,” she replied, still sounding much bolder than he was used to. “When I'm in my mermaid form, I'm still capable of that. The anatomy isn't as different as you might think, and you can breathe underwater as long as you're holding onto me. Would you like to try things underwater this time?”

“I think that sounds excellent,” he replied, managing to keep his voice the cool and calm one she was used to despite the excitement that was building. It had been so great the first time, he was sure that it would only be better the second, and there were not a lot of men who could say that they could do that completely submerged in water. It would most likely be a completely unique experience for them.

He stood up then, offering her his hand as he helped her up. They walked back over to the water and dived in, one after the other. He saw the bright light that indicated her transformation, and then she bore her tail. Wrapping his arms around her, he held on tight and she dived beneath the surface and began to swim with him, much faster than any human- or alien, for that matter- could swim.

Soon, they reached an area of open water with plenty of space and a beautiful view of the reef. It was even more romantic than the cave had been, and the perfect place for them to express their love again. Still holding him, she pulled away just a little bit to face him properly. She took one of his hands and guided it down to show him how this would work.

Just below where her tail met flesh, exactly where it would be on her in human form, was pussy, and, though her tail was as scaly as a fish would be, when Pai inserted a finger, he found that it felt exactly the same on the inside as it had in her human form. He gave her a smile to let her know that he was definitely into that idea.

She didn't need as much warming up this time, so he quickly positioned himself and began to press the tip in. He had expected it to still feel a little bit rough, trying to enter her from her tail, but it wasn't. In fact, it was just as easy- perhaps a little easier, since it wasn't her first time now.

The water flowing smoothly around them as they floated and bobbed gently added to the experience, adding a tranquility to the act that he supposed must be hard to achieve otherwise. Neither were tense at all and it was easy for him to fit his member all the way inside of her. She let out a soft gasp, smiling as she felt him enter her, and this time, he wrapped his legs around her. It was easier that way, since they were completely upright and she was keeping them afloat.

Once he was comfortably inside her, he began to pump in and out, moaning softly and nearly soundlessly into the water. Her tail curled around his back to draw him deeper in, increasing the power behind his thrusts. They locked eyes as he grew rougher with his movements, getting swept away in his passion. Lettuce didn't mind this at all, surprised to discover that she enjoyed it when he got a little bit more forceful with her.

But no matter how rough his fucking became, there was nothing but love in his actions, and he did nothing that could potentially hurt her. He wanted it to be perfect for the both of them, and she certainly felt that it was. She used her tail to pull him even deeper, encouraging to go harder at her. She felt herself nearing an orgasm, and could feel that he was growing close as well.

Both tried to hold out for a little bit longer, loving their second time even more than the first with how different it felt, suspended in the water like this. Prolonging this could only work for so long, however, and as soon as Lettuce started to tense up, Pai knew that he could not withstand anymore either. He held tight onto her, giving her another few thrusts to bring her the rest of the way there.

She let out a sharp breath, overwhelmed with pleasure as she came, and as she did, she felt Pai release inside of her as the spasms of her walls brought him to orgasm. She tipped her head back a bit, letting the ecstasy wash over her in waves similar to the ocean they gently bobbed in. When they had both finished coming, she began to swim him back to shore.

He was clearly exhausted now, and she was quite tired herself, having only just enough strength to finish the swim back to the beach house, where they would be sharing a room for the night. When they reached land, the two walked back together, hand in hand, silent. They didn't need to say anything tonight; all of it had already been said.

When they made it back to the beach house, they crept silently back to their room to avoid waking anyone up. Lettuce knew that, in the morning, she would have to face questions from her friends, who would have noticed how late she had been out, but she didn't care at that moment. The only thing she cared about then was the one she snuggling up in bed next to, the one whose arms she was falling asleep in.

 


End file.
